An undesirable feature of pick-up trucks is their open cargo boxes at the rear of the trucks. Although cargo box covers offer numerous benefits to businesses, homeowners, tradesmen, campers, hunters and the like, the majority of pick-up trucks are operated without tonneau covers. Open cargo boxes accelerate vehicle corrosion and expose articles to theft, weathering and vandalism.
Many pick-up truck owners are deterred from purchasing covers because of dissatisfaction with cost, appearance, utility, and/or installation and removal.